Tokyo RWBY
by caphatfield
Summary: Tokyo Ghoul and RWBY cross nothing more to say. A/N: I am currently working on this story with a friend and to those who follow my other story's I will continue them i've just been preoccupied (aka writers block) so ya you can expect regular updates
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kaneki sighed and sat back in his seat as he stared out the window.

"What are you sighing about?" Touka asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"It's just that i never thought that i'd attend a combat school let alone Beacon" Kaneki said turning to face Touka.

"Ya well, the old man sent us here so we could learn to fight properly and become hunters/huntress' so get ready for the next 4 years" Touka replied.

"I still don't see why i had to come also" Nishiki spoke up.

"Neither do i but the old man was adamant about you coming so deal" Touka said leaning back into her seat.

"Wait how did we even get accepted?" Kaneki asked, "We haven't gone to a combat school before and i doubt they're looking for hunters at coffee shops."

"apparently the headmaster at Beacon owed the old man a few favors" Touka explained "Though he didn't say much when I asked him about it."

"What could Yoshimura-san have done to get a hunter in his debt?" Nishiki asked.

"I don't know but it doesn't really matter does it?" Touka said.

"Ya well-" Kaneki was cut off when a blond boy who looked about ready to throw up walked or more like ran past and bumped him and vomited into a trash can. "Gross, but as i was saying what do we do about food?" Kaneki glanced around to make sure no one was listening.

"What do you mean?" Touka asked not catching on.

Kaneki lowered his voice "Well we can't go around eating other students it would cause too much attention."

"I thought the old man told you, we will have to feed off the Grimm" Touka said.

"What… we can do that? I thought ghouls could only feed off people" Kaneki's eyes got wide as he thought about it.

"Well humans certainly taste better but it's possible to survive off Grimm" Nishiki intervened.

"Hmm... " Kaneki said lost in thought.

"Hey don't think about it too hard and get ready we're landing" Touka stated standing up.

Once they exited the air-ship they started to follow the flow of the students when Kaneki spoke up "You guys go ahead i want to look around." Touka just rolled her eyes and continued with Nishiki followed close behind. Kaneki found a small path and went down it enjoying the scenery and silently cursed himself for not bringing a book. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw two people that looked lost.

"Hey are you guys lost" He asked and got their attention.

"Heh heh yeah…" The blond one spoke up and Kaneki recognized him from the air ship.

"Vomit boy" Kaneki said before he could stop himself.

"Ugh not you too" He exclaimed. Apparently his companion who seemed to like the colour red had also called him that.

"His name is Jaune and mine is Ruby" the girl 'Ruby' said extending a hand with a friendly smile present on her face.

"Kaneki" He responded shaking the extended hand.

"We were just talking about weapons" Ruby then pulled out a Giant red scythe that was twice as tall as the girl herself.

"Wow impressive" Kaneki then turned to Jaune. "What's yours?"

Jaune pulled out a sword and shield that seemed to have been around for a while. " Just this"

"They look old and fairly used, No offense" Kaneki said fearing he had heart the poor boy's feelings.

"None taken, but you're right these are fairly used." Jaune replied.

"So what's your weapon?" Ruby asked looking excited.

"Oh uh i don't have it on me at the moment" Kaneki lied not sure if he should tell them he was a ghoul or not.

"aww that sucks, will you show me later?" She asked looking hopeful.

"I guess i could" Kaneki said.

"Yes!" Ruby all but yelled doing a little dance then stopping when she realized what she was doing.

"Well if you two are looking for the way follow me" Kaneki said and turned leading them back to the main path. They arrived right before the headmaster started speaking and Ruby dismissed herself to go stand with her sister. Following suit Kaneki went and stood next to Touka and Nishiki.

"How was sightseeing?" Touka asked voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Fine, I think I made two new friends" Kaneki said.

"Wow you work quick don't ya" Nishiki spoke up.

"Shut up you two" Touka said and they all listened to the headmaster before heading to the place they were to sleep for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They all stood on a cliff side facing the forest as the Headmaster gave another speech though Kaneki was only half listening as he looked at the line of students all of whom seemed to be very capable. Farther down the line he spotted someone who looked vaguely familiar. Before he could delve too much into it something the headmaster said caught his attention.

"You've all probably heard the rumors about partner's and I'm here to tell you that they are true. The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years, now good luck" Ozpin said and took a sip from his coffee mug.

'well i guess i'll have to find Touka and Nishiki' Kaneki thought and got into a ready position.

Before they launched though Ozpin said one last thing. "Oh i should also tell you that this year there are three ghouls attending so don't be afraid if you encounter them" With that they were launched into the forest before they could process what was said.

Kaneki landed along with the aid of his Kagune and started a light jog towards the center of the forest. About five minutes into his trip he encountered some Grimm and took them out with surprising ease. When he was finished with the last one he heard rustling from the bushes and immediately pointed all four Kagune in that direction. To his complete surprise Hide emerged from the bush with a big smile on his face.

"Oh come on is that how you treat a friend?" Hide asked approaching Kaneki.

"H-Hide what are you doing here?"Kaneki asked more confused now then surprised.

"Same as you I guess, training to be a Hunter" His friend replied.

Kaneki retracted his Kagune and asked. "You don't care im a ghoul, well half ghoul"

"Naw why should I? You're still my best friend" Hide said as if it was obvious and picked up Kaneki's eyepatch that must have fallen off during his fight with the Grimm.

"Well i guess this makes us partners" Kaneki said taking the eyepatch and putting it on.

"Ya i guess, anyway we should head to the center of the forest now" Hide said walking on with Kaneki following close behind.

Once they made it to the Temple they saw that Touka and Nishiki were also just arriving.

"Hey guys look who i found" Kaneki gestured to Hide who gave a small wave.

"So you guys are partners" Touka said observing Hide's weapons which appeared to Kaneki to be dual MK14's.

"Ya, are you two partners" Kaneki asked.

"Yup" was Nishiki's only reply as he went into the temple and picked up a white chess that appeared to be a queen.

Hide Followed suit and got the one that looked exactly like it.

"Copy cat" Nishiki said. Hide's only reply was a smile. They were interrupted when two new people entered the clearing it appeared to be two girls one in almost all yellow and one in almost all black with a little bow atop her head.

"Aww we were beat here" The Blond one said.

"Calm down Yang it wasn't a race" the one dressed in black said.

"But Blake i wanted to be the first-" Yang's reply was cut off when they heard a scream. They all looked up and saw a figure clad in red falling towards them she appeared to have jumped from the Nevermore that was flying further up behind her. Her fall was interrupted when a boy Kaneki recognized as Jaune bumped into her and they landed in a tree. Moments later another figure this time dressed in white also jumped from the nevermore and Jaune jumped out of the tree to catch her before they landed less gracefully with the girl in white sitting on Jaune. they all regrouped but before they could do anything a girl came riding in on an Ursa which died seconds later.

"Aww it broke" She said looking slightly sad.

"Nora, please never do that again" a boy

asked appearing next to her looking out of breath.

"Ok Ren" Nora replied and ran up to the relics placing one on her head singing "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle"

"Well that was a thing" Yang said to which they all agreed.

Before they could do anything else a girl came running into the clearing with a death stalker on her tail.

"Another person really?" Touka asked sounding annoyed.

They set to work immobilizing the Death stalker in a block of ice shot from the girl 'Weiss' Rapier.

"How about let's get a relic and leave" Yang said grabbing a relic.

"Run and live I like it" Jaune said following suit.

Before they could go anywhere they heard a loud Roar and an Ancient looking Beowulf emerged from the forest. It was also at that moment the Nevermore came back around and the Deathstalker broke free from the ice.

"We will handle the Beowulf you guys handle the others" Touka said leading Nishiki, Kaneki and Hide towards the Beowolf. They unleashed their Kagunes, well except for Hide and could feel the stares of the others as they attacked the Beowulf. Touka went first attacking it at range with Hide as Nishiki and Kaneki rushed in for close range. The Beowulf swiped at Nishiki and missed as he dodged it with little effort. Kaneki Struck the Beowulf's arm but the armour there protected it.

'damn we're gonna have to be smart about where we attack' Kaneki thought to himself and stood back to see if he could spot any gaps in the armour. He saw them, they were in the Beowulf's armpits.

"Touka" he shouted "You and Hide aim for the armpits while me and Nishiki hold up it's arms." Touka nodded and Kaneki looked over at Nishiki to make sure he was ready.

Together they rushed and used their Kagune to pry it's arms up while Hide and Touka shot its weak spots. After a minute it finally stopped struggling and died. They all looked over to the others and saw that they had defeated the Deathstalker and Nevermore as well. With their relics in hand they all headed back the Cliff side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they all returned to Beacon they headed to to auditorium. Ozpin appeared when they were right outside the doors and told Nishiki, Touka, Hide, and Kaneki to stay back.

"congratulations on passing initiation" Ozpin said with a small smile.

"Thank you sir" Hide said.

"Yes, anyway i wanted to tell you ahead of time that you four will be a team headed by Kaneki" Ozpin said.

"Thank you sir but weren't you going to tell us that when we got in the auditorium?" Kaneki asked confused.

"Yes well it has to do with your team name, you are know team KHNT" Ozpin said.

"Wait, did you just call us team cunt?' Touka asked a little offended.

"yes, I apologize but it's the only thing we could think of and of course I wanted to ask you if it was all right to announce it or not" Ozpin explained taking a sip from his mug.

"No it would be appreciated if you didn't" NIshiki said speaking for all of them.

"All right, also we have matters to discuss after i announce the teams so after please head to my office" Ozpin then turned and entered the auditorium leaving no room for argument.

Team KHNT waited for Ozpin in his office like they were asked and he seemed to be taking his time.

"Where is he i'm tired" Nishiki whined

"Stop whining he will be here soon" Touka retorted. Ozpin chose that exact moment to walk in.

"Ah you're all here down to business then" He said taking a seat.

"What did you want to talk about sir?" Kaneki asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Well it's about your living arrangements along with something else" Ozpin stated.

"What about it sir? aren't we living in the dorms" Hide asked.

"No, a condition of the three of you not including Hide is that you will live away from the other students" Ozpin took yet another drink of his coffee.

"What, where will we stay" Touka asked.

"Well that's another condition you will live above a little coffee shop we have on campus along with that you will have to run the coffee shop on weekends and every tuesday and thursday" Ozpin said.

"What about school work and training?" Nishiki asked not wanting this to get in the way of him graduating.

"Don't worry it only takes two people to run and four if it gets really busy. Though you shouldn't worry yourselfs, three of you already have experience" Ozpin explained.

"Okay we'll take it" Touka said looking excited. "Though a question can we name it?"

"I suppose so, yes" Ozpin said with a smile. Touka looked really excited now.

"Ok so where is it located?" Hide asked.

"The middle of campus use your scrolls to find it and enjoy classes start tomorrow" with that Ozpin shoo'd them out.

They made their way across campus and ran into Ruby and her team.

"Hey guy's" Kaneki said waving.

"Oh hey Kaneki, is this your team?" Ruby asked looking at everyone.

"Yeah" Kaneki replied.

"Cool, wait why didn't you guys get called up on stage?" She questioned.

"Oh uh well it has to do with our team name" Kaneki explained.

"What about it?" team RWBY looked confused.

"Well our team name is KHNT" Nishiki spoke up.

Yang broke out laughing "I'm sorry did you say your team name is cunt?"

"Yeah" Kaneki said feeling embarrassed.

The rest of team RWBY couldn't hold their laughter any more and burst with ruby rolling on the ground. After a few minutes they regained control and apologized.

"So where's your dorm room at?" Ruby questioned them.

"Uh… we don't have one" Kaneki replied.

"WHAT!" Ruby yelled.

"ok calm down there sis" Yang said placing a hand on Ruby's back.

"Ok sorry, what do you mean you don't have a dorm room all students do" Ruby said confused

"Well there's a coffee shop on campus and we will be living in the space above it and also running the coffee shop." Hide explained.

"Oh we passed a coffee shop on the way here, can we come with you to check it out?" Ruby asked giving Kaneki her puppy dog eyes. He didn't last long and agreed within seconds.

"Sure" He said and cursed himself for giving in so quickly.

"Yay, let's go" Ruby said leading the way with both teams following.

When they arrived they saw it was a small coffee shop with mostly outside seating. Upon Entering they saw what looked to be brand new equipment as if the place was never used.

"Wow" Touka said observing the coffee shop.

"you could say that again" Kaneki said.

"Wow" She said just looked at her before face palming.

"let's check out the living space" Hide said heading up the staircase behind the counter.

They entered the living space it had Three bedrooms one bathroom a small kitchen and a living room. Though what caught their attention was the Three bedrooms it was one master bedroom with two smaller ones.

"Dibs on master bedroom" Touka and Kaneki said at the same time.

"We understand you two need your privacy" Nishiki said while grinning.

"W-what" Kaneki sputtered face going so red it put Ruby's cloak to shame. Touka just looked at Nishiki then calmly walked up to him and punched him in the should as hard as she could, he went flying back a few feet.

"Shut up Nishiki" Touka said turning back to Kaneki.

"O-ok you can have the master bedroom i will sleep on the couch or something" Kaneki held his hands up in surrender and Touka smiled.

"Well… you can keep your clothes and stuff in there i guess" Touka said though didn't meet Kaneki's eyes.

"Ok" Kaneki said sighing now that he knew he wasn't gonna get hit.

"Ahem" Yang spoke up "seeing as how yall still need to settle in we will leave you guys to it" With that team RWBY left.

As they all got settled in and ready for bed Touka gave Kaneki an extra pillow and blanket and said "Enjoy the couch".

Kaneki sighed and sat down "Hmm… at least the couch is comfy" He went to bed a few moments later.

A/N: Hello everyone who actually reads this story i'm here with an update on some things well first off thank you for supporting the story and second if your reading my other story the marshel and the outlaw that will totally continue but ive got a little case of writers block but expect a new chapter of that next week, but i digress what i really want to say is that the first nine chapters of this are already pre-written so nothing much I can really change aslo until chapter ten this story is going to include fluff mostly with team RWBY and after that will focus on all teams and will get a tad sad and stuff.

In other news I am also working on a K-on fanfic though it will probably suck cause i haven't watched that anime in a while but ya thats all i have to say and again thank you for the support.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kaneki woke up to Touka yelling at him. "Kaneki get your ass up or we'll be late for class!" Kaneki looked around as she ushered him into the bathroom and saw that Nishiki and Hide were already up.

When Kaneki walked past Nishiki he could of sworn he heard him whisper "whipped" to Hide. Once they were all ready they ran all the way to their first hour which was Professor Port's Grimm studies. When they arrived they saw that team RWBY and JNPR were also running late. They all took their seats seconds before the bell rung and Mr. Port walked in. Kaneki laid his head down and only half listened to what the teacher was saying. He was still tired and was slightly winded by the morning's cross campus jog. Kaneki glanced a team RWBY and saw that Yang and Ruby were not paying attention either and it was starting to piss off Weiss.

"so class is there anyone willing to demonstrate" Port said and Kaneki had no idea what he was saying though Weiss and Touka's hands shot in the air immediately.

"ahh Miss Schnee please take your place" Port asked as Weiss got out of her seat and pulled her weapon out of nowhere. Team RWBY was shouting encouragement and Blake was holding a team RWBY flag which is weird cause the team only formed yesterday. Port broke the latch and a boarbatusk came barreling at Weiss who dodged it easily.

"Go for the stomach" Ruby shouted. Weiss got distracted for a moment and the Grimm rushed her knocking her back a few feet. Fed up with the beast Weiss finished it off gave Ruby a look and rushed off. Ruby looked down a little and frowned then walked off in the opposite direction had in the hall.

Kaneki watched this and asked Yang "Where is Ruby going?"

"hmm… if I had to guess she probably went to clear her head though she did look a little sad so probably to climb a tree somewhere she always did that when we were younger" Yang answered.

"Hmm…" Kaneki then set off to look for Ruby. Touka noticing him leave followed him without making her presence known.

After an hour of searching Kaneki found Ruby perched in a tree not far from the coffee shop. "How's it going" he asked announcing himself.

"Kyaa" Ruby yelled falling out of the tree. Kaneki went to catch her but when he did she knocked him down and their lips met.

Touka who watched this from afar ran up and started yelling feeling jealous for a reason she couldn't quite grasp. "What the fuck is this all about" she demanded.

Kaneki pushed Ruby who was still dazed by the kiss off him and got to his feet. "No it's not as it seems she just fell" Kaneki explained.

Touka hit him making him stumble a little and turned her attention to Ruby who had got to her feet also. "I asked what the fucks going on" She said.

"He's not lying I swear! i don't even like him that way i like Blake" Ruby stated then realized what she said and tried to quickly cover it up. "I-I mean nothing i didn't say anything"

Touka observed her and came to the conclusion that she was telling the truth. "I apologize I don't know what came over me. Know what was this about liking Blake?" She questioned the younger girl.

"Touka don't push her" Kaneki said laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine" She replied pouting slightly.

"Y-ya just forget you heard that and let's get back to the others" Ruby said turning and leading the way her face so red it put her cloak to shame. Unknown to all of them a certain black haired girl watched all of this from the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Touka and Kaneki were tending to the coffee shop when Ruby walked in with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys" Ruby said.

"Hey ruby how's it going" Kaneki asked looking up from the counter he was currently wiping down.

"Good, Weiss seems to have put past her not being chosen as leader" Ruby said sitting down at the counter.

"That's good" Touka spoke up "So what can i do for you?"

"Oh well I'm getting some coffee for the team ya know doing my leaderly doody's." Ruby said as she set a piece of paper that had the orders on it.

Touka went to grab it but kaneki swiped it before she could and said. "I got this you guys can talk or something" Touka was about to protest but Ruby grabbed her hand and dragged her to the tables outside.

"So… what did you want to talk about?" touka questioned the younger girl.

"Well I was hoping we could… umm" Ruby trailed off.

"What is it Ruby?" Touka asked.

"Well i wanted to know what it was like to uh… be a ghoul?" Ruby wouldn't make eye contact.

"Oh uh… well it's like being human except we can't eat regular food and we have a Kagune" Touka explained.

"Hmm…" Ruby said lost in thought.

"Ya, look can we change the subject? I'm interested in how a certain someone is dealing with her crush" Touka said suggestively

"W-what no let's not. how about you i bet you have a crush. It's kaneki isn't it? Ruby asked flustered.

"..."

"Oh My Oum it is?" Ruby let out a little squeal. "this is so exciting, does he know? does he like you? when will you tell him?" Ruby questioned giving the other girl no time to respond.

"No I mean yes I do like him b-but don't tell him please" Touka started blushing so red it put Ruby's namesake to shame. Ruby let out another excited squeal.

Before any of them could say anything Kaneki set down the coffee's Ruby ordered and also set down a coffee in front of Touka. "Here you go just as ordered" he said with a smile.

"But I didn't order anything" Touka said confused.

"Well I thought you'd like one while you two talked." Kaneki explained.

"O-oh alright thank you." Touka took a sip of her coffee, it tasted wonderful. Kaneki smiled and went back to

"look just, don't tell anybody about my crush and I won't tell anyone about yours" Touka said.

"Hmm… fine i guess" they shook hands and Ruby departed with her coffee. Touka sat and enjoyed the Tuesday afternoon air.

Blake was sitting on her bed a book in her hand long forgotten. Ruby had just left to get them all coffee and Weiss was off Training so Ruby would probably bring her her coffee first, that bought Blake plenty of time to talk with yang. Placing her book down she got off her bed and faced Yang who was messing about on her phone.

"Umm… Yang?" Blake asked shyly.

"Fine what's up you seem hesitant about something" Yang said placing her scroll on the bed and facing Blake.

"Y-ya it's about Ruby" Blake said.

"Nothing bad I hope" Yang said with a small smile.

"No it isn't, I think" Blake said unsure.

"C'mon you can tell me anything we're friends" Yang gave a reassuring smile.

"ya ok well… it's just I really like Ruby like i might want to go you with her" Blake said that last part so quietly that Yang only barely just heard her.

"Oh well uhm… wow" Yang said speechless.

"Y-you think it's weird don't you" Blake said looking down Her bow seemed to droop but Yang ignored it.

"I-no I don't think it's weird it's perfectly fine" Yang said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Really" Blake looked up hopeful her bow seemed to stand backup.

"Yes and you should totally go for it it's not like Ruby would hate you or anything, if it makes you feel any better there is someone i like and they happen to be a girl" Yang's face got slightly red at the last part.

"Really, who?" Blake asked getting curious.

"FIne the person I happen to like is… well it's Weiss" Yang looked away.

"No way" Blake said.

"Yes but you cannot tell this to anyone not Ruby and especially not Weiss" Yang said and the door opened at that moment Revealing a Smiling Ruby holding their coffee with Weiss close behind.

"Don't tell me what?" the ice queen asked an eyebrow raised.

"O-oh well uh…" Yang said the first thing that popped into her mind. "Just some more Ice puns right Blake"

"Oh ya Ice puns their horrible" Blake replied with a nervous chuckle. The heiress just shook her head and headed to the bathroom.

"Here you go" Ruby said handing Yang and Blake their coffee. When Ruby handed Blake her coffee their hands brushed each other and they both pulled away with a reddish hue in their cheeks.

After a few minutes Yang spoke up. "Hey Ruby come take a walk with me" She grabbed Ruby's hand and half dragged her out the door shooting a wink at Blake.

"So what did you want" Ruby asked slightly annoyed that she forgot her coffee in the room.

"What can't I take a walk with my dear little sister" Yang said innocently.

"No, now what did you want" Ruby stopped and turned to her sister.

"Ok well I was just wondering if you had a crush on anyone" Yang said stopping as well.

"W-wh-what" Ruby's face went red as a tomato.

"Ya I was wondering if you had a crush" The blond repeated her question.

"Uhh… kinda" Ruby wouldn't make eye contact.

"What do you mean kinda you either do or don't" Yang pushed.

"Ok fine you tell no one got it, or else you will have a nice long talk with Crescent Rose" The shorter girl threatened.

"ya ya" Yang replied a little too relaxed for Ruby's liking.

"Ok uhm well it's Blake" Ruby said looking down.

"Hmm… Thought so" Yang said with a small smile.

"What! Am I that obvious?" The younger girl questioned.

"Ya but it seems even though we all have noticed Blake hasn't, and I thought she was supposed to be the smart one" Yang declared giving Ruby a smile.

"Oh ok good i'd die of embarrassment if she found out" Ruby said relief flooding her face.

"So you're not gonna tell her?" Yang asked.

"..."

"Well?" She pushed.

"Yes I will tell her just not right now" Ruby said not making eye contact.

"Ok now let us return to the others" Yang said and they headed back toward the dorms.

 **A/N: ok so the next few chapters will be focused on team RWBY and the relationships in there then it will go back to team KHNT later so ya… don't forget to R &R and I will talk to you in the next A/N**.


	6. Authors note

Authors note

I am sad to say that I will not be able to update or work on the stories for a while because my computer has shit the bed so… ya I apologize. I am currently in the process of acquiring money to get a new laptop but it might not be for a month or so I ask that y'all be patient and the stories will continue. Thank you all and see ya later.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **( A/N: so yay a new chapter finally... anyway I'm here to say that the next few chapters will be mostly team RWBY fluff so I hope you enjoy and remember R &R also sorry this chapter is fairly short.)**

"Ok class your goal is to collect sap from the tree's to fill all the jar's you have been handed you have three hours" Miss Goodwitch said and dismissed the students.

"Our goal don't you mean our Ghoul" Yang said and everyone groaned except Kaneki who laughed slightly earning a glare from Touka.

"Ok team RWBY let's go this way" Ruby stated heading off in a random direction with her team in tow leaving team KHNT behind to gather their own sapling.

After around five minutes of walking they all stopped and started to work on collecting sap. "Ugh why does this stuff have to be so sticky it's going to ruin my outfit" Weiss complained.

"Calm down Ice queen a little sap won't hurt" Yang scolded lightly already annoyed at the cute little pouty look on Weiss' features. Wait cute what was she thinking, Weiss was annoying not cute. Yang's face was going slightly red until Blake brought her out of her thoughts.

"Where did Ruby go?"

"Don't worry she will return" Yang said.

"Are you sure?" Blake still was not convinced.

"Yes now get to work we don't have all day" Yang returned to filling the jar's.

After two hours Ruby had yet to show and they had finished with their job so they decided to start looking. Blake went off on her own in one direction while Yang and Weiss went another.

"Ruby" Blake yelled with no reply. She was about to yell again until a red blur crashed into her sending them rolling.

When they stopped rolling Their lips were locked together which must have happened during the tumble and after a few long seconds Ruby pulled away slowly and was about to say something when she glanced up and stopped. "Blake?" Ruby questioned and slowly moved her hand up to Blake's head.

Blake was confused on what was happening until she felt a small hand lightly rub one of her cat ears. Wait her cat ears that meant that her bow had fallen off in the tumble as well. 'Oh no she's gonna hate me now won't she" Blake thought to herself as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Ruby who had noticed this took her hand away and slowly almost hesitantly Kissed Blake full on the lips. Blake was surprised by this but kissed back bringing her hand behind Ruby's head. after around two minutes they had to break for their need for oxygen became too ignore. "Blake" Ruby said softly "Why didn't you tell me you were a Fanus?"

It took a second for the other girl to reply. "I didn't know how you would react"

"Ya well you just saw how I reacted" Ruby said with a cheeky smile.

"Yes I did now what does that make us?" The Fanus questioned.

"It makes us whatever you want but know this I really do like you alot, Cat ears and all" Ruby felt warm inside at the smile Blake gave her.

"Well then, Ruby Rose will you be my Girlfriend" Blake asked.

"Yes" came the instant reply came and they shared another kiss.

"Ahem" a new voice spoke up. They jumped back surprised and Blake drew her weapon only to see it was Yang who was smiling a little too much for her liking.

"Y-Yang what are you doing here" Ruby asked her face so red it put her cloak to shame.

"Looking for you but it seems you already were"

"Uhm…" Came the reply.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone" Yang said turning back the direction she came before saying one last thing to the new couple. "Oh and Blake nice ears."

Blake then remembered that her bow had fallen off and she quickly grabbed it from the ground before tying it back in its previous position much to Ruby's dismay. "You look better without the bow" Ruby commented Making the other girls face go red as she muttered a 'thank you'.

"now we should head back to the others" Ruby grabbed Blake's hand and they started walking. As they walked Ruby snuggled closer to Blake while they both enjoyed the closeness.

"Ruby, I don't want to tell the others yet" Blake said.

"Why?"

"Well I want some time for the two of us to just be alone and not worry about what others will think" She explained.

"sounds good to me" Ruby stated and gave Blake a peck on the cheek before moving away as they had now come to the place where the others were gathered though none except Yang noticed their return.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Blake was enjoying a new book she just picked up called Ninja's of Love and it was definitely NOT an erotica when a high pitched squeal sounded in the room startling everyone. she looked over to see Ruby bouncing up and down with a big smile on her face and Blake felt jealous that the smile wasn't because of her.

"What's going on sis?" Yang voiced the question on everyone's mind.

"Ohhhhhh you're not gonna believe this, Dad's coming to visit" Ruby exclaimed.

Yang smiled and started bouncing with Ruby "So when is he gonna be here?"

"Two days" Ruby said and then stopped.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Blake asked seeing her girlfriend stop her excitement.

"Oh My Oum that means that we have two days to clean" Ruby yelled and set to work cleaning.

"If only she would clean like this any other time" Weiss said getting up from her bed and leaving, probably to find a quiet place. Soon after Yang left to train leaving Blake and Ruby alone. After around ten minutes of Ruby cleaning Blake decided to calm her down.

Hopping off her bed she approached Ruby and wrapped her arms around the younger girl. "Hey Blake let go I need to cl-" Ruby was cut off as Blake kissed her. Dropping the duster she had in her hands she wrapped her arms around the Fanus' neck. They started to deepen the kiss but before it could progress any further the door opened and in walked Weiss.

"Hey, sorry I forgot my scr…" The words died in her mouth when she saw the two and they quickly jumped apart both blushing like no tomorrow. Weiss' face slowly turned red and she stuttered out an apology before slowly backing out the door and re-shutting it.

"Well shit" Blake said breaking the silence.

"Y-ya" Ruby looked down then suddenly looked up her face alight with a smile. "Oh oh Blake since my dad is coming to visit you can meet him"

"Are you sure?" Blake's heart dropped into her stomach with fear and nervousness at the thought of meeting her lover's father.

"Ya I mean I want two important people in my life to get along and don't worry he will probably approve of us being together" Ruby said with a smile and Blake nodded though she wasn't really convinced.

"Even if he doesn't I will never leave you" Ruby said and hugged her girlfriend. Blake smiled and hugged back then she climbed back onto her bed and started reading her book after a minute or two Ruby also climbed up and snuggled close to the Fanus.

"Umm Ruby" Blake's face was going slightly red.

"I'm just gonna take a little nap" Was the only reply. Blake rolled her eyes and after a while her eyes drifted shut and she fell asleep.

* * *

Today was the day that Ruby and Yang's father was to visit and despite Ruby's constant reassurance Blake still felt nervous and as for Weiss she was focused on studying.

After classes team RWBY had settled down and was relaxing when they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Yang said though the others did not pay much attention to her as Blake and Ruby were currently in a make out session and Weiss was listening to music on her scroll.

When she opened the door she was immediately engulfed in a bear hug. "Yang it's good to see you" the voice said.

"DAD!" Yang yelled gleefully and hugged back before ushering him into the room. Ruby and Blake didn't appear to notice as they didn't stop their kissing until Taiyang cleared his throat.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt" Taiyang said with a smile.

Blake and Ruby jumped apart and started blushing before Ruby noticed it was her father and jumped off Blake's bed and into his arms. "Dad i've missed you so much"

"me to kiddo" he replied before setting her down and half turning towards Blake. "So you going to introduce me to your friend Ruby."

"O-oh ya Dad this is Blake she's my uh… she's my girlfriend" Ruby stated a little nervous.

"Nice to meet you my name is Taiyang but you can call me Tai" Taiyang said extending his hand and Blake hesitantly shook it. "Just know I have no problem with you dating Ruby but know that if you hurt her I break you" His eyes went red at the last part.

"Daaaad don't scare her, Oh and meet my partner Weiss" Ruby said.

"Hello sir Weiss Schnee" Weiss extended her hand.

"Yes, I've met your father you know he kind of looks like the Lorax with that mustache of his" Taiyang said

To everyone's surprise she giggled and said "Yes he does doesn't he"

"okay it has been nice meeting you oh and yang walk with me I want to talk with you a little" Tai left the room Yang in tow.

"so what did you want to talk with me about?" Yang questioned after a few minutes of silence.

"So what about you any crushes I should know about?" Tai questioned back at his daughter.

"W-what I don't know what you're talking about" Yang said face going red.

"C'mon you can't hide these things from me it's that Weiss girl isn't it?" Yang said.

"..."

"Is it that ice cold glare she has? or is it her beautiful white hair, or her fierce nature?" Tai pushed.

"YES goddammit I love her" Yang all but shouted.

"Well it isn't that surprising though as they say opposites attract" Tai adopted a thoughtful look.

"we are not opposites" Yang protested.

"You are literally fucking Fire and Ice" Tai gave Yang a flat look.

"Ughhh whatever" Yang threw up her hands.

 **End Chapter 7**


End file.
